Various cleansing agents for removing traces of makeup have been developed according to the diversification of makeup products or the preference of consumers. In recent years, the number of stay-put waterproof mascara has increased. Thus, cleansing agents which can thoroughly remove even stay-put waterproof mascara have been studied, and combinations of various oil agents, nonionic surfactants, and the like have been studied (e.g., Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
Also, cleansing sheets have heretofore been known in which a base material sheet such as a nonwoven is impregnated with a cleansing agent. For example, a sheet for cleaning, wherein the basis weight of the nonwoven serving as a base material sheet, the type of its fibers, and components contained in the cleansing agent are specified (Patent Literatures 4 and 5), a wet wipe product which enhances skin barrier (Patent Literature 6), and a cleansing material, wherein the viscosity of the cleansing agent is specified (Patent Literature 7) have been studied.
(Patent Literature 1) JP-A-2000-191438
(Patent Literature 2) JP-A-2004-339212
(Patent Literature 3) JP-A-2009-242340
(Patent Literature 4) JP-A-2003-164407
(Patent Literature 5) JP-A-2002-209823
(Patent Literature 6) JP-A-2002-542274
(Patent Literature 7) JP-A-2001-302450